Confusing Enemies
by oO DayDreamer Oo
Summary: Im a Normal teenager, i listen to my music too loud and have a boyfriend called Dean.Oh yeah, and I go to a school called hogwarts because well..im a witch.This year is going to be the same as any other, unless that idiot malfoy gets in the way of things!
1. The Beginning of the End

_**Anastasia**_

''He didn't even look at me today!'' Lucy exclaimed when I walked into the girls dormitories after passing Malfoy in the corridors, flirting with a poor helpless young Slytherin girl, who didn't even give me a second glance. ''I'm sure he just didn't see you!'' I protested back at her. Lucy's life was like a soap, her and her boyfriend, Jared, where always on and off. Sometimes he decided to blank her and sometimes he didn't. Once I even caught him kissing another girl, and when I asked him about it he had simply said it was nothing personal. ''Of course he saw me; I was right in front of him! I even said hello to him and he just blanked me!'' I rolled my eyes when she said this. I seriously didn't know why she went out with this jerk, he was a total player and only went out with her because she had popularity and looks on her side. I decided to go down to the common room and see if Dean, my boyfriend who wasn't a jerk, had arrived.

As soon as I emerged at the bottom of the staircase, Seamus walked up to me and joked, ''I saw Colin looking at you again!'' he grinned and I nearly slapped him right there and then. Had I not actually been quite fond of him I would have. ''Oh shut up!'' Seamus had been keeping this going since Valentine's day when Colin Creevey had given me a valentines card with 'I love you' written all over it. ''Oh just admit it, we all know you like him too!'' he replied, still grinning.''I don't date guys younger than me.'' I snorted, getting irritated. ''No, you just date the good looking best friend of an Irish guy?'' he smirked, I smiled and remarked, ''speaking of which where is your mate?'' he jabbed his thumb over to the wall at the back where Dean Thomas was leaning, looking at me intently. When I smiled he winked at me and motioned for me to come over to him.

''Heyy'' I grinned at Dean, who grinned back, ''Hi, what's up with Seamus over there, still getting on your nerves?'' I nodded slightly and said two simple words, ''Colin Creevey,'' he snorted, realising at once, ''Jeez, he still not letting that one go?'' he joked. ''maybe he's the one who has it in for dear old Colin?" I laughed and Dean joined in. I looked over at Seamus who was looking at our laughing figures suspiciously. ''Well, it's getting late and I have to deal with Snape AND Slytherin idiots tomorrow in potions. ''I groaned. Dean's smile grew wider and he looked to the floor, I could tell he was blushing. ''Don't I get a goodnight kiss?'' He mumbled to our feet, I lifted his chin and pecked him lightly on the lips and his face started beaming. ''Goodnight..'' I whispered, ''Good luck with Malfoy tomorrow!''He whispered back and winked once again. I smiled and walked back to the girl's dormitories grinning stupidly all the way, if this wasn't what heaven felt like then I wasn't going!


	2. Do I know You?

**Draco**

When I sat down in potions and looked up, I jumped in surprise, as I hadn't even realised anyone was sitting in the seat next to mine. She had her head bowed low, and my new timetable told me her initials where A.C.who did I know with those initials? I asked myself quietly. As I pondered this sentence, she glanced up before I had a chance to look away and caught me staring; she raised a brow and put her attention to Snape. In the few moments that she looked up I realised it was Anya who I had been seated beside, the sister of the Clearwater girl who had already left school some years ago. I decided to ignore her right back as we never had got on well, I looked over at Theodore Nott who was stuck beside that loony lovegood girl and caught his eye just as he mouthed the words 'help me'. I looked down trying not to laugh realising that the Anya girl had her eyes on me, but I could guess without even having to raise my head that the look that I was being given wasn't exactly to check me out.

''Now in class today we will be making a truth potion so all your equipment is on your desks'' professor Snape announced clapping his hands to makes cauldrons and ingredients appear on all the tables, ''Now get to work! Instructions are on page 394! Now work with your partners and NO MISTAKES or detention with me after class!'' everyone quickly got to work, trying to find the page in their instruction books and busying themselves with the equipment. I heard Anya groan and smiled, ''Got something against potions Anya?'' she glared at me before replying, ''Not exactly, more the partners I'm put with!'' she gave me a sarcastic grin and set to work on starting our potion.

''Right, it says here that you need to squish two of those squirmy things and cut it up eight times before adding it to the cauldron while I stir thirty-four times.'' I looked at her and she stared back with eyebrows raised. ''What?'' she queried. ''Why do I have to squish the stuff?'' I asked stubbornly. ''Because I think they resemble you, so just do it,'' she stared hard at me while saying this and I tried not to laugh at her insult. When I raised a brow she rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the bugs, ''Fine I'll do one and you do the other o.k.?'' I nodded and set to work.

''Oh shit!'' I looked up to see a worried expression plastered on her face. ''What?'' I asked now also getting worried as she continued to stare into the pot. ''Why the fuck is this stuff Green?'' she seemed to say more to herself than me, I looked at my book to see what colour it was meant to turn out like and realised it was meant to be clear. ''We're in deep shit now'' I mumbled to us both. ''Yeah we fucking are Malfoy! What the hell are we going to do? They say that we are meant to be done by now but it's not the right colour!'' she rested her face in her hands while I decided what we should do. ''How about we see where we have gone wrong first yeh?'' she nodded and looked at her instruction book.

After a while of negotiating we realised that both of us had put six leaves of hargontine in without realising, which meant there were twelve in the cauldron. ''Right so we're fucked anyways so let's just add random things into the pot yeh?'' I announced to Anya. Once again she nodded and we started to chuck stuff in. But after ten minutes it had decided to change blue instead, and class was nearly over! ''Shit here comes Snape!'' Anya whispered quickly to me and I caught Snape's eye as he strided over. ''Well, Well, Well what have we here? Not a truth potion that's for sure.'' Snape eyed the mixture while he said this and announced louder to the whole class, ''Seems our dear Miss Clearwater and Mr Malfoy have created a Poison so dangerous it could kill a man in one taste!'' He smirked at Anya while he said this and she glared at me in response whispering, ''Oh yeh great plan! Throw stuff in? I mean what the fuck?''I shrugged my shoulders at this and turned to look back at Snape. ''Detention for you both at the end of class!'' and with that he strode off again peering into cauldrons as he did so. ''Fuckin' Dickhead...'' I heard her mumble to herself and smiled.


	3. What are YOU looking at?

**Dean**

I waited at the common rooms for fifteen minutes after I had gotten out of Transfiguration class for Anya but she hadn't turned up. ''Do you think she's o.k.?'' I asked Seamus with a worried glance. ''Stop worryin' mate, she probably just got a detention or somthin' you know how fond Snape is of her! '' He rolled his eyes, ''and who her partner is'' he replied with a relaxed expression. ''How do you know who her partner is?'' I queried with confusion, ''Because she is always partnered with him as Snape knows that he will make her mess up, it's just his excuse of giving her detentions.'' he smirked back at me. I nodded and decided to get some of my homework done while I waited patiently for Anya to arrive.

After another fifteen minutes of working, I looked up to see Anya coming in through the door, ''Sorry I'm late, Snape gave Malfoy and I detention because Malfoy didn't bother to listen to me so our potion was messed up!'' she rolled her eyes and sat next to me. I put my arm round her as she looked at what I was working on, ''Oh the essay, I'll do that tonight! You guys coming to get something to eat?'' Anya remarked. Seamus and I nodded and followed her to the Great Hall.

When we were seated and had our plates full, I looked up to see Malfoy staring at Anya. As he continued to do so I nudged her and nodded my head towards his seat. She glared at Malfoy and he quickly turned his attention to Pansy Parkinson and so I decided to ask,''What was that all about?'' she turned to me and said, ''No idea, I think he's mad at me for blaming the potion thing on him'' she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. No one looks at someone like THAT if their angry at themI thought silently to myself. As for Anya, she obviously didn't notice how beautiful she was and that half of the Gryffindor table spent their day staring at her, and so she shrugged the Malfoy business off her shoulders without another word.


	4. Me? Detentions? Never

**Draco**

I returned to the common rooms to find Nott sitting there complaining to Blaise about who he was seated with.''I mean when I asked her to add the roots, she started going on about Narlys or something!'' I smiled at this and went to sit down across from him. ''And what are you so happy about? At least you get the hot one!'' he snapped at me when he caught me smiling. ''Hot one?'' I asked. ''Uh, haven't you noticed? If you hadn't been fighting with her the whole time you would have seen that she was the hottest one there!'' Blaise put in. I looked at him, ''not my fault we don't get on! What's her real name anyways, instead of Anya?'' I realised that I had always been calling her Anya and never had asked what her full first name was. ''Anastasia I think.'' Nott replied to me. I nodded; impressed by how nice it was for a person I hated so much. ''Someone got the hots for the hottie?'' Blaise laughed pointing the question at me, I raised my eyebrows, ''Not even funny Blaise, I was just curious.'' after saying this I noticed Nott trying his best not to laugh at the joke. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the boy's dormitory to get my quill and ink to start the potions essay.

When I walked into Potions the next day and made my way over to my table, Anya didn't even bother to look up when I sat down. I opened my book silently and started a mouthed conversation with Blaise. ''What, no snide remark today Malfoy?'' I heard Anya say; when I turned around I saw her looking at me. I raised a brow and replied, ''What, no glaring look today Anastasia?'' she narrowed her eyes in a menacing way, ''Don't call me that!'' she said through gritted teeth I smiled inwardly and said, ''What? Anastasia?'' she nodded and I replied once more, ''Then don't call me Malfoy'' she straightened up slightly and asked, ''What should I call you then? Idiot?'' this time it was my turn to glare. ''NO, Draco, as it is my real name'' she smiled a sarcastic grin, ''Yes, but I don't want to sound like a stupid prick when I talk about you!'' When I was about to retaliate, Snape walked in and told the class to be quiet, so I just narrowed my eyes and focused on the teacher.

''Now I will collect in your essays from you, so get them out as I am not going to wait for the grass to grow while you take your time getting them for me!''Snape snapped at the class. Shit, I never finished it; I was too busy convincing Nott and Blaise that I didn't have the hots for Anya! I thought to myself and saw that Anya was thinking along the same lines. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...'' I saw her continually mouth. ''Forgetting something Anya?'' I glanced up to see Snape smirking at her, ''Uh, yeh'' she replied with a worried look on her face. ''Detention after class ONCE again Miss Clearwater!'' he turned his gaze to me,''Uh, I forgot mine to..'' I replied with the same facial expression that Anya had been wearing only moments before. ''Same for you Mr Malfoy'' Snape repeated. As he turned away, Anya whispered just loud enough for me to hear, ''For Fuck Sake! Another half hour with HIM!'' she shook her head while she muttered to herself. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, thinking that the hurt that I felt was just how Snape had given his favourite student another detention.


	5. Blame it on the Potions

**Anastasia**

When I walked into the common room I saw Dean sitting waiting for me once again and a wave of guilt came over me. ''I'm SO sorry Dean! Snape kept me in again because I forgot to do that essay thing!'' He gave me a slight, quivering smile and I ran over to give him a hug. After a little while I sat down beside him with my arms locked around his waist. ''Do you want to go and get something to eat?'' Dean finally spoke to me. I nodded and we made our way hand in hand to the great hall once again.

As I sat with an empty plate I saw that Dean looked angry once again, and sure enough when I looked up Malfoy was staring again, I glared and mouthed the simple word 'what' and he turned away quickly to talk to that Nott guy. I looked up at Dean and said ''Bloody freak he is! Anyway, do you want to come with me tomorrow to hogsmeade village? You know because you have to have a partner and all that?'' He smiled, suddenly cheering up and nodded.

After finishing in the Great Hall , Dean left with Seamus to go to the library and I was left wandering around the corridors with Lucy, ''I'm really very tired Anya, I'm off to bed sorry but you are free to come to the common rooms also?'' I glanced up knowing the truth was that she hated wandering around this place without a big group of people surrounding her, ''No, No I think that I might just walk for a while.'' she nodded and left, and so I started to walk around.


	6. Left to Wander

**Draco**

As Theodore and Blaise had left to go to the common rooms, I was left wandering around the castle for no reason. After about ten minutes I bumped into Anya as she rounded the corner. ''Whoa, sorry Anastasia.'' I mumbled my apology, in return I got a glare from Anya as I realised what I had called her. I shrugged my shoulders and she asked coldly, ''What are you doing here?'' and I simply replied, ''Nothing, just wandering about the castle...'' she looked at me suspiciously and so I asked back at her, ''What are YOU doing here?'' and she also simply added, ''Same as you..'' after a few moments silence, we ended up walking together. Hopefully no one will take this as a sign that I liked her, because I didn't...I don't think...Oh shut up Malfoy! I said silently to myself.

After a little while I decided to ask, ''Do you have a partner for the hogsmeade trip coming up on Saturday?'' Who knows why I asked that but I now keep telling myself it wasn't because I was interested it was simply that I was trying to make conversation, ''Yes, I'm going with Dean Thomas.'' she replied without a second thought, ''oh, cool...why?'' I asked, not really understanding in full why I was a little disappointed that she had a partner to go with and especially that it was a guy, ''Dean and I are sort of going out.'' she said quietly and I just nodded, not knowing what words would be appropriate to say back to that, not that I could speak anyway because my throat had closed up for no reason.

And with that we said our goodbyes as coldly as we could and made our separate ways to our common rooms. As I entered mine, I saw Zambini and Nott sitting there deep in some unknown conversation which stopped suddenly as I entered; I mean they could have at least tried to make it more subtle that they were talking about me. ''Oh, hey Draco!'' Nott announced as I approached them, I nodded a greeting back and sat down. ''So...you still going to deny feelings for the griffindork hottie? '' Zambini ask the question that I knew was on both their minds, so this must have been what they were talking about when I entered. ''What feelings..?'' I asked curiously, ''Oh come on Draco, we both saw you and Anastasia walking around together!'' Zambini proclaimed with a sigh of relief that what he wanted to say most was out of the way. I looked at him, shook my head and headed for the boys dormitories when I heard one of them shout, ''You can't deny them forever!'' behind me but I kept on walking up the steps as if I hadn't heard them.


	7. Dumb and Dumber

**Dean**

As we approached the Three Broomsticks, we sat in a corner seat where it was more private. When a waiter approached I ordered us two butterbeers. ''It's quiet today isn't it?'' she asked, looking around the small pub as I nodded my reply. I set my arm lightly round her shoulders and pulled her closer, when she looked up into my eyes I gave her a cheeky grin and cupped her cheek; she leaned forward and kissed me. It was better than she had ever kissed me before, as I tried to be gentle with her she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer unable to resist I caved in and after what felt like hours we broke apart. She grinned at me as I looked at her lips and then into her beautiful blue eyes and felt like the luckiest guy alive. When she glanced over my shoulder and snorted I raised a brow, ''Sorry, Oliver Adair just walked in!'' she laughed, ''stupid git...'' I muttered quietly into her ear and joined in with her laughing. At that moment our drinks arrived and we broke apart completely. Adair walked past our table with a wink at Anya who glared back and ignored him, with a small chuckle I took a sip of my butterbeer.


	8. Stalker much?

**Anastasia**

''I'll be one minute; I'm just off to the bathroom.'' Dean whispered to me and I nodded my reply. As he walked off, I looked up to see Malfoy sitting across from me, I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned in reply. ''What do you want? Dean could be back any second?'' I snapped at him. His grin grew wider as he replied, ''having fun are we?'' I looked at him and flushed when his knee touched mine, but he made no effort to move it so I moved mine instead. ''What are you up to now?'' I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him as he looked at me innocently, ''Can't I sit with one of my friends without being up to something? ''He questioned. I replied with as much venom in my voice as I could muster, ''That's just it though Malfoy, we aren't friends!''He feigned looking hurt and sighed ''aren't we?'' I shook my head and saw him quickly walk off to his table of friends without replying, at the same time that Dean arrived back to the table, ''Ready to go?'' he asked, and as I nodded I left the pub with a feeling that a pair of eyes were staring into my back.

After wandering around for a while, we came to an antique shop called Bits and Bobs. As soon as we entered, a small old man scuttled over and asked us if we needed help looking for something, when we replied that we weren't really sure what we were looking for he scuttled back off behind the front desk and started to scan through a book. When Dean went over to look at an old broomstick in the corner I wandered near the back of the shop and spotted a beautiful bracelet with my initials on it, when I heard a voice from behind me, ''Miss has a good eye, no one notices this bracelet but I see you have an interest in it yes?'' the old man asked, I nodded but explained that I hadn't any money. ''But not to worry, my birthday is coming up so let's hope someone will get it for me.'' I said, even though I knew no one would, I said it to keep the old man happy as I felt a little sorry for him. When Dean finally came to join me at the back of the shop we decided to leave.

When we had returned to Hogwarts, we made our way to the common rooms and passed Malfoy flirting with yet another helpless young Slytherin girl, but this time he did notice me and flashed me a grin. When I raised a brow he winked and turned his attention back to the whining girl who obviously wanted to claim as much of his attention as she could. When I rolled my eyes and tore my gaze away from him, Dean and I entered the common rooms and sat on the sofa together, ''Do you ...'' Dean started hesitantly. I looked at him to continue, ''Well, what I mean is...do you...Like Malfoy?'' my eyes widened at this and I had no idea what to say. ''Well, ...um... we are getting on better than we used to but I wouldn't really say that I liked him exactly...'' I replied shakily, not sure if this was completely true. Are we friends? Or does he still hate me?...Not that I would care...because I don't like him or anything...I think...no wait...I'm going to shut up now before I say something stupid... I thought to myself as Dean nodded slowly. ''Are you jealous or something?'' I queried to Dean as he still hadn't said anything after I had answered his question. ''No, well...maybe slightly...o.k. yes you could say that I...yes I am slightly! Jealous that is...'' he answered, I giggled at his expression and we both fell about laughing.

I had been lying in bed for about an hour now thinking, if you're wondering what about? Then my answer is...Everything. Was Malfoy my friend...or even possibly more? Did he feel the same or was he just trying to be nice to me to piss me off? I loved being with Dean but was he the one for me? HOW can I stop Lucy whining about Jared? And so on...Until I finally fell asleep, exhausted after finally thinking about all these things and pretending that the feelings that I had for Draco, I mean Malfoy, weren't there.


	9. Oh Shut up!

**Draco**

I lay in my bed, thinking about...Well to be truthful I was thinking about Anya. Many questions ran through my mind, what were these weird feelings that came when I even looked at her? Why was I so jealous that Dean Thomas was her boyfriend and not me? Did she feel the same as I did?and as I slowly started to fall asleep I realised that these feelings I had been keeping caged up, were slowly getting loose with every word she spoke to me, and yes I did have feelings for her, I knew that much. But I was still unsure what those feelings were.

I walked with Pansy, Nott and Blaise to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning and sat at the Slytherin table. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Anya looking at me quite intently and decided to play how she did and mouthed the word 'what?' at her. I thought I saw a glimmer of humor cross her eyes but I was unsure from this distance, I also noticed that the Thomas guy wasn't sitting beside her for once. Had she dumped him? Did she do it for me? Oh don't be stupid he could just be sitting somewhere else for a change! I shook my head and sighed, disappointed that I had jumped to conclusions but even more so that there was a possibility that they weren't true.

As Pansy droned on about something that wasn't interesting, I continued to watch Anya as she didn't eat anything and looked down at my also empty plate grinning. When she caught me staring, as she always did, I motioned for her to follow me out of the great hall. As I left, I saw the eyes of my friends follow me out expectantly. When we were out of sight Anya turned around to look at me, ''So...er...Have you done the potions essay yet?'' I asked her suddenly chickening out as soon as I looked into those deep blue eyes of hers, I had never noticed how beautiful they were, you could get lost in those eyes. ''No, not yet..'' she replied and I answered in reply that I hadn't either and so we stood awkwardly in silence, ''Is that really the only reason you asked me out here? ''She asked after what felt like days. ''Yeh..'' I looked up at her with a cheeky grin on my face and she laughed, I had never heard her laugh before as we had only ever fought, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. She raised a brow and I continued, ''Well, there's a ball coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?'' I sighed in relief as I had said what I had wanted to for weeks.


	10. What The?

**Anastasia**

I stood staring at him in shock as he asked, ''well...? Would you like to?'' I looked at him and grinned, ''well I'll have to check with Dean but if he's o.k. then...sure!'' He looked at me and started beaming, ''Anya, I...'' I looked at him as he started to pull me closer, ''yes?'' I whispered. ''I...''He began once again and I looked at him to tell him to continue, ''I..Guess I will see you in potions tomorrow yeh?'' I nodded, slightly disappointed at his answer as he left me standing there.

When I arrived back to the common rooms, I stormed towards the girl's dormitories in a fit of rage, not even acknowledging Dean and Seamus' existence. ''He asked me!'' I shouted at Lucy, she looked at me with a puzzled expression, ''what?'' I looked at her and rolled my eyes, going to sit beside her on her bed, ''Malfoy asked me to the ball!'' I burst out crying when I had finished. ''He what!'' Lucy shouted, shocked at the news. I simply nodded, unable to speak just yet. ''Well why are you so upset about it? It's obvious he has feelings for you and that you have them back so what's the problem?'' She looked puzzled and I shook my head. This girl really could be thick sometimes. ''Dean's the problem?'' I replied after I had fully recovered. I saw her mouth form into the shape of an 'O' as she leaned forward to comfort me.


	11. Excuses Excuses

**Draco**

''You what!'' Nott's mouth dropped as Blaise shouted at me, ''but I thought you said you didn't like her?'' I had been silent throughout all of Blaise's shouting, letting him get the initial shock out of his system, but now I spoke up. '' I don't see what the whole problem is?'' Nott, just now realizing that his mouth was still open, shut it and spoke '' I heard she is going out with that Dean guy? What's he going to say?'' I raised an eyebrow and snapped ''why the fuck should I care, she said she would think about it and if she says yes then...well then that's her choice, so really that Thomas person has nothing to do with it!'' ''Nothing to do with it?'' Blaise mocked sarcastically, '' Draco, she's his GIRLFRIEND; of course he isn't going to be happy when he finds out!'' Draco grimaced, he hadn't really thought about how everyone else would react, he wasn't even sure he was going to go through with it but one look into her blue eyes and the words had just kind of... slipped out. '' Fine, I'll just go and tell her that Pansy asked me to it instead.'' Nott shook his head and Blaise set his jaw but they both remained silent as I went to go find Anya.

'Oh this is impossible!' I thought to myself, by this point I had been walking around for twenty minutes trying to find Anya, when I spotted one of her close friends. ''Hey!'' I called, she glanced up in surprise to see me rushing towards her, '' oh...eh...hi'' she spoke quietly. ''Your Lucy right, Anya's friend?'' the girl nodded and I carried on, ''Do you know where she is?'' I looked at her expectantly as Lucy looked guiltily at the floor, ''she's...'' Lucy looked like she wasn't going to finish, when she saw the desperation in my eyes. ''She's in the library'' she sighed as I rushed off ''Thanks!'' I called over my shoulder just before turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.


	12. Not working

**Anastasia**

'As he took her lovingly by the hand and...' Anya was ripped out of her dream world as an increasingly familiar figure sat down beside her. '' Hi!'' with a sigh Anya set down her book and turned to face Draco. ''Yes?'' Draco grinned at her 'question' and ignored it, ''So... About the ball...'' he awkwardly started. Anya's heart started racing, ' oh no, please don't let him be looking for an answer yet!' ''Well I don't think we should go together anymore.'' Anya's eyes widened in shock, ''why not?'' Anya was unsure if she had said the words aloud when Malfoy replied, ''I...I got a better offer...'' She sat unmoving, shocked at the bluntness with which he stated the simple fact. ''Well, I better be going..'' Malfoy awkwardly stood up to leave, when I whispered ''bye...'' we both knew I wasn't just saying goodbye to him leaving the library, it was also to our friendship slowly evaporating and whatever else it was that we had previously felt.

I entered the common room feeling numb, unsure of what to do next. ''Hey babe!'' Dean glided over and hooked his arm around my waist; I looked up at him and unhooked his arm. ''Dean..I can't do this'' his eyebrows knitted together, '' do what?'' I sighed and turned to face him ''this...us...I just...can't'' he stood still, his smile fading, I could see his muscles tighten and his jaw set. '' It's Malfoy isn't it?'' I couldn't reply as even I was unsure of the answer, ''there's no point hiding it, I know he asked you to the ball! I knew those looks were more than just friendly!'' he looked at me, waiting for an answer, unsure of what to say, the words just tumbled out of my mouth as my anger started to rise at his accusations ''Maybe he did but he called it off, and why weren't you there to ask me first?'' His face softened at his shock, I had never shouted at him before. I ran up to the girl's dormitories with Lucy in tow, ''Malfoy called it off?'' I shot her a look and snapped back, '' Yes... he said he had gotten a 'better offer' apparently.'' As Lucy came to comfort me my anger disappeared and I was in tears once more.


	13. That's Going to leave a Mark!

**Draco**

''YOU DICK!'' I glanced up in surprise, stopping mid-sentence to look up at a fuming Lucy. ''Excuse me?'' I replied, ''How dare you say that shit to Anya? I knew it would end badly from the start but I kept my mouth shut to keep Anya happy, but I always knew you were a stuck up, good for nothing, thought you were gay the first time I saw you, piece of shit!'' My eyes widened as I sat up from my lounging position, glancing at Nott and Blaise for their support, but all I got were the faces of two people trying not to laugh. ''I thought she was with Dean anyway?'' I feebly tried to defend myself by saying the first thing that came to mind, but if I was honest, This Lucy girl had always scared me slightly. ''No, she broke up with him! She refuses to say why but I think I could hitch a guess!'' I looked at her then, a smile playing at my lips. ''Oh no don't you even THINK that she is going to give a Rat like You a second chance!'' my smile faded and she stormed off, obviously satisfied with my reaction. When she was safely out of earshot, Blaise and Nott burst into tears of laughter.

I was making my way through the crowded corridors in a daze, when a hard punch to the jaw unbalanced my feet. I got up blinking, to see a furious Dean Thomas standing where I had moments before, glaring at me. ''What the Fuck is your problem?'' I shouted at him in a fit of rage. '' My problem? My problem? YOU are the one who has done something to make Anya dump me!'' he accused me coldly, ''excuse me? You actually think I would waste my time trying to break up two people I care nothing about?'' Dean glanced behind me when I said this, his expression changing slightly, I turned to see Anya standing watching me with an accusing look on her face. ''Sorry for wasting your time!'' she muttered to me before storming off. ''Anya, wait!'' I called after her but she made no sign of acknowledging my presence. '' Well done, the famous Malfoy fucks up once again, congratulations!'' Dean spat at me before leaving me to stand in bewilderment. I felt slightly numb, but not for long 'OW I think he broke my fucking jaw!'


	14. Happy Birthday to Me! Not

**Anastasia**

''Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you...'' I woke up to the sound of the girls in my dorm singing, holding a birthday cake under my nose. ''Quick blow out the candles!'' Kiara spoke excitedly. I did as I was told, putting on a genuine smile and forgetting everything bad that had happened recently, this was my day to shine! I did my best to ignore that last night was the ball...the one I was asked and then un-asked to, I was left sitting alone in the common rooms while everyone else was having a great time. Yay. After opening my presents, I made my way to potions. Great.

When I arrived, Malfoy wasn't in his seat smirking his head off as usual. Sitting down, I noticed a present on my desk. There was no tag to tell who it was from but I opened it anyway. Inside was the bracelet I had seen in the shop that time at Hogsmeade. The shock overwhelmed me and I nearly fell off my seat, holding onto the table for support, when Malfoy strode in, his face unreadable. '' Nice Bracelet.'' He commented with a flat voice, before looking at his textbook and ignoring me the rest of class. Oh Joy, this was going to be one exciting lesson.

''Well that was the worst lesson of my entire life!'' I moaned as me and Lucy, Finally, left potions. ''I wonder who bought me this bracelet though'' I thought aloud to Lucy, ''Three guesses who!'' I gave Lucy a puzzled look at her remark, and she tilted her head in the direction of Malfoy, who, deep in conversation, glanced up, and seeing me, quickly ignored me once more. ''Guess again! The only thing Malfoy has ever given me is snide remarks!'' unconvinced, Lucy changed the subject, ''I hate transfiguration! I won't be able to do it, EVER!'' I smiled at this and replied ''oh, I thought you liked sitting beside Blaise Zambini?'' I couldn't hold back a small giggle at her expression as she answered far too quickly, ''I do NOT like Blaise!'' after regaining my composure I remarked ''I never said you did...'' smiling, I strode off to Transfiguration.


	15. She doesn't want to Speak to you!

**Draco**

''Just ask her out!'' Nott sighed after Blaise went on about how great it was sitting beside Lucy in Transfiguration. ''Doesn't she have a boyfriend?'' Blaise groaned. ''No I heard she dumped him'' Nott remarked, ''Good, he was a right Prick'' Blaise smiled and glanced at me,'' what's wrong with you grumpy guts?'' I shot him a glare and muttered that there was nothing wrong. Nott rolled his eyes and looked at Blaise, '' Dude, what are you doing?'' I looked up in confusion, '' what do you mean?'' Blaise answered, '' I thought you liked this girl and you get her a present she loves and then blank her? All you're doing is confusing her, and soon you're going to lose her. For good this time!'' I realised that he really meant it and nodded, leaving to find Anya.

''She doesn't want to speak to you!'' Lucy gave me a glare that sent chills down my spine, ''I have to speak to her! It's urgent!'' I asked in desperation. Lucy looked me up and down before going to fetch Anya. ''What do you want?'' Anya's face was unreadable as she muttered this to me. ''I'm sorry, I have been being stupid, I have really strong feelings for you and have been hiding them since the first time I sat beside you in potions. I guess I felt that I had no chance, especially with you and Dean Thomas together, so I stupidly stepped aside and denied my feelings to anyone who would listen, so I understand if you never want to speak to me again and I...'' but I never did get to finish, because suddenly Anya was kissing me with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. After regaining my balance, I wrapped my arms around her waist, returning her kisses. After what felt like ages, we broke apart and she whispered ''I forgive you'' before our lips were locked once more.


End file.
